I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevators and, in particular, to an audible sounding device for elevator cars to provide an audible signal that the elevator car door has opened.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore numerous devices, alarms and indicators have been devised for elevators for the purpose of providing a means for advising the users as to when the elevator is in operation or as to when the elevator car has reached a particular level. Examples of such prior art apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 150,321; 350,146; 318,202; 377,403; 407,590; and 356,461. Other examples of alarm systems known to the inventor include the alarms disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 150,388; 2,735,397; and 3,710,369. While each of the abovementioned United States Patents discloses devices and apparatuses relevant to applicant's invention, it is believed that applicant's invention constitutes a patentable improvement thereover.